


Beach Boy

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Boy

For the first two years of his life, Sally had avoided taking Percy to the beach. It had felt safer, restricting Poseidon’s interaction with their baby.

But on his second birthday, she decided that that was a bit of cowardice that she couldn’t afford, not if she wanted to keep Percy safe. She tucked him into his car seat and left the city early so that he would sleep through the trip. She hadn’t gotten much rest but decided it was worth it to pull into Montauk as the sun began to rise, deep purples, brilliant reds and oranges, and pink streaking the sky over the wide expanse of ocean.

She parked the car and Percy stirred. Sally didn’t even bother unpacking the car. She just unstrapped her boy and carried him across the sand, setting him on his feet a few feet from the water. He toddled forward and the surf rose to swirl gently around his ankles.

Percy chortled, twisting to look back at her and squeal, “Mama! Mama, look!”

“I know, baby, I know,” Sally said, feeling a rush of quiet relief as she sank down onto the sand. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
